


I tre colpi di pistola

by Aliesk



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Drabble è ambientata durante la scena della morte dei coniugi Wayne, attraverso gli occhi di Catwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tre colpi di pistola

Al primo colpo di pistola, la ragazza si immobilizzò, smise di respirare e le labbra tremarono nell'aria. Lui aveva paura, ma lei ne aveva di più.   
Al secondo colpo di pistola, la ragazza spalancò gli occhi nel vuoto. Lui era terrorizzato, ma lei lo era di più.   
L'uomo puntò la pistola alla sua testa e la ragazza socchiuse le palpebre. Una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia. Il terzo colpo non esplose mai.   
Ora la notte era fredda, rossa e buia a Gotham City. Un urlo la squarciò. La ragazza cancellò la lacrima con il dorso della mano, si voltò e scomparve, mentre l'eco del grido del ragazzo riecheggiava ancora, disperato e potente.


End file.
